FulFilled On Hold
by AtlantaxArchie
Summary: The prophecy was fulfilled, and they stayed to keep fighting Cronus till he is fully defeated. Twists, romance, enemies. AxA, little bit of JxT
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters.**

**Old Friends ~Chapter 1~**

Thoughts have been floating in my mind as I lay on my bed upside down, things have been weird, like for one Cronus hasn't been seen or heard from for a month or so. That has been driving Jay up the wall as he is still currently pacing his room, not even Theresa can get him to get out of the house on a date.

"Atlanta, you ready?", said Archie as he popped his head through my door.

Let me fill you in. Jay and Theresa have been getting super close lately and they started dating after the prophecy was fulfilled. Since it was fulfilled, we stayed and still fight Cronus, but this time we don't know if we will be successful, for all we know Cronus could kill us all. Why we stayed? We decided we wanted to defeat Cronus once and for all, so no more destrustion would happen. Call us crazy? Most people would.

"Yea I guess, I was thinking though we should take Theresa and Jay with us, he hasn't been out of the Brownstone for awhile and Theresa would like it.", I said while pulling myself off the bed.

"Okay I will, but I am going to have a hell of a time convincing him", Archie said with a laugh.

"Just tell him that if he doesn't come then Neil will go with Theresa".

"Ohhh your mean, I like it!", Archie said with a devilish smile. He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled, " We better go if were going to make the movie."

"Okay I will go get Jay", he said walking away dramatically. Ohh yeah did I mention Archie and I are dating, and it couldn't be more perfect.

Theresa wasn't hard to find as she was watching Odie and Herry playing video games and sitting with Neil on the couch. "Theresa were going on a double date, come on!", I said while pulling her off the couch.

"Odie, you and me need to find some girls.", Herry stated while kicking his butt in the video game.

"Umm no I am fine with computers", Odie said sounding a little surprised that Herry would say that.

"Hey can you guys tell Jay and Archie were waiting in the vehicle please?", Theresa stated nicely. Herry mumbled somthing that sounded like a yes so we walked outside that lead to her red convertible.

"Hopefully Archie can convince Jay...", Theresa said starting to get a little worried.

"I am sure he will", I stated while thinking about my idea on how to convince Jay.

"Did you hear that?", Theresa asked as we heard a loud crashing sound like a window broke.

"I think it is coming from that ally!", we started running over to the back alley that wasn't far.

We stood at the end and at first didn't see anything due to the darkness that the high buildings provided.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you would come Atlanta", said a mystery voice that slowly brought up the images of him in my mind.

A dark figure started walking closer and it was someone who I never wanted to see ever again..

"Atlanta, is that Pan?", said the worried Theresa beside me.

I slowly nodded me head yes...

**Well this is short, I know but I wanted to leave you guys hanging for more! I hope people like it and you can be expecting more soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to HoneyGoddess57 for the amazing help on my spelling! I will really work on it! I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters!**

**A-A means switching P., so this means Atlanta's to Archie or A-T means Atlanta to Theresa, catch my drift?**

Chapter 2 ~Blackouts~

"Pan what are you doing here?", I said firmly.

"Well Atlanta, a little birdie told me about you and the purple haired freak", Pan said clenching his fists.

"Would that little birdie be Cronus?", Theresa said intervening.

"Why yes it would be.", Pan said giving Theresa a glare.

"What do you want? I told you that I never wanted to see you again." It's true, I did tell Pan I never wanted to see him again when he kidnapped Theresa trying to get closer to me. After that, he was dead to me and still is.

"Well for awhile now, I thought I was over you, but hearing that your dating _him_, has made me think twice. I have now decided that either your coming with me, or I am killing him.", said Pan looking pleased with himself.

"Well neither of those are going to happen, come on Theresa", we started to walk away but didn't get far when I felt a tightening grip around my wrist. I felt Pan tugging me back but before I hit him, Theresa did the best roundhouse kick ever, hitting him square in the chest.

"Let that be a warning", Theresa said pulling us back to the Brownstone. We ran back into the house and slamming the door shut, he wouldn't dare come to the house where Athena was. Luckily he didn't know Athena wasn't actually at the Brownstone, as she was at the school with the other gods.

"What happened? We were just about to go outside", Jay said walking towards us with Archie.

"Trouble happened", I said while letting out a huge sigh.

"What happened? Are you okay Atlanta?", Archie said running right towards my side.

"We just had an encounter with Pan", I said trying to take deep breaths. Normally I wouldn't be acting like this but the way he threatened me and my friends made me scared. What if he wasn't lying about me going with him, or killing Archie!

My vision started to get blurry, my legs were starting to wobble, my head was pounding, and finally my knees give out, and so does my vision...

**A-A**

"Atlanta!", Archie screamed while putting his arms out in time to catch her. "Did he hurt her?", Archie said demanding an answer from Theresa.

"No, he just grabbed her wrist but I kicked him before anything happened.", Theresa said. "Archie, she is just stressed, she just needs to rest."

"I'll take Lanta to her bedroom, you guys can go to the movie", Archie said walking pass Jay and Theresa with Atlanta in his arms.

**A-T**

"Well, do you want to?", I asked secretly hoping Jay would say yes.

"What about Atlanta?", Jay asked not sure what to do.

"Archie is taking care of her, she'll be fine", I said trying my best to convince him.

"Well... I guess so", Jay said finally giving in. I flashed him a smile and we started towards my car. In the background I could hear Herry making fun of Odie because he beat him at the videogame, typical Herry.

We both got into my car and thats when I decided to tell Jay.

"Pan said that Cronus told him about Atlanta and Archie, I think Cronus is planning something", I said sounding worried while also trying to concentrate on driving.

"Wait, Cronus told Pan?", Jay said surprised, but I could also tell he was excited that Cronus was up to something again.

"What should we...", I saw pictures in my mind. A vision. Pan. Atlanta being taken. Atlanta falling.

"Theresa what did you see?", Jay said grabbing the steering wheel dodging vehicles. I saw the road again, and instantly did a fast U turn, heading back to the brownstone.

"Pan is going to take Atlanta!", I said speeding as fast as I could.

**T-At**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom, the past events slowly came to my mind. I passed out, that has never happened before. Now everyone is going to think I am weak, especially Archie. Hmm I wonder what everyone is up too.

I slowly stand up, making sure I won't fall again and I pass that test. I continue down the stairs and enter the living room where Neil, Herry, Odie and Archie are watching a movie and not to mention my favourite one.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were watching this?"

"Lanta! How are you feeling?", Archie said standing up.

"I'm fine, but you could have woke me up to watch this.", I walk over and sit between Archie and Neil. I snuggle closer to Archie and he puts his arm around me.

"Ewww get a room", Neil says while slowly moving over. I throw him a glare but can't help not laughing.

Everybody heads turn as we hear the door slam, Jay and Theresa come running in and staring directly at me.

"Atlanta... your here", Theresa says surprised. I give Theresa a weird look, of course I am here.

"Do you need to lie down Theresa?", Neil says while holding back a bit of a laugh.

"I had a vis... nevermind, carry on with your movie", Theresa says, then goes upstairs. We all look at Jay then he justs shakes his head and follows Theresa.

"Well that was weird", Herry says. We all laugh but continue watching the movie.

My day carried on as it normally would, and when it was bedtime I had totally forgot about Pan. I kissed Archie goodnight and went upstairs to my bedroom, I opened the door and turned on the lights, I started towards my dresser, but stopped when I heard my door shut and the tiny clicking noise of my door locking.

I knew who was standing there behind me, the first thing I thought of was a roundhouse kick like Theresa and that's exactly what I did. Before my foot made contact with his head, he grabbed my foot in midair.

"So have you made your decision yet?", Pan said while twisting my leg so I had my back to him.

"Let go Pan, and I am making no decisions!", I shouted. I started reaching out my hand for my lacrosse stick, almost got it. My fingers reached the handle and I swung it and hit Pan straight in the side of the head. He let go of my leg and I got into my fighting stance. The great thing about my room is that there is a ton of weapons that I use in sports, like my field hockey stick, baseball bat, even a surf board. "Leave Pan.", I said with all my courage even though my heart was in my throat.

"I am not leaving without you", Pan said being stubborn.

"Well it isn't going to happen", I said while swinging my lacrosse stick.

"Then I will have to force you to come", he said taking a lunge at me that I easily dodged by moving to the side quickly.

I ran straight at him and pushed him against my dresser with the lacrosse stick at his throat, everything fell off my dresser, hopefully alerting my teammates.

Pan brought his knee up hitting me right in the gut makeing me fall backwards, letting go of the stick. I swung my legs and knocked him onto the floor with me, this was my chance. I got up and ran to my door as fast as I could, but when I reached up I felt Pan gripping my ankles pulling me down. I hit the floor with a thud and tried kicking him in the face but he stood up in time before I did. He picked me up by my shirt as if I was 30 pounds, and threw me out my window that I always keep open. I fell the out the 3 story building and hit the garbage dumpster on my back. I couldn't feel my body, all I felt was the numbness overtaking my body.

Pan jumped out the building and landed beside the garbage dumpster on his hoofs, all I saw was him walking towards me with an evil grin and then I blacked out.

**A-A**

I was sitting in my bedroom on the second story, trying to think of something to write about. My head turns to the ceiling as hear a crashing noise. I instantly sprint up the stairs calling the others as I do, I try to open the door but it is locked, and Atlanta never locks her door.

"Ohh no! I should have told you guys my vision!", Theresa says standing behind me with the most scared look I have seen on her.

I start shouldering the door but it isn't working, I move out of the way as Herry punches the door down. The first thing I see is Atlanta getting tossed out the window and Pan giving us an evil grin that gave me the chills. As I start running towards Pan, he jumps out the window after Atlanta.

I run to her window and look out as I see Atlanta lying crumpled on a garbage dumpster, and Pan walking towards her, she isn't moving, Pan takes her and runs away.

I get ready to jump out, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jay, "We won't be able to catch up, we will go to the school and tell the gods".

Herry pulls me down, and I see Theresa crying, Neil looking worried, Odie looking down and Jay giving the look saying that we will find her...

**A/N- Well that was fun writing! Hopefully I didn't make very many mistakes and lets hope everyone enjoys! I also like reviews to help me make the story better so that would be helpful :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Class of the Titans or any of the character. If I did then the show would still be going! Lol**

"And that's all what happened " Theresa explained. I was only barely listening, the images of Atlanta on the garbage dumpster intruded my mind.

"Do you have a plan Jay?" Hera asked the leader.

"Not yet, does anyone know where they might be?" Jay asked expecting everyone to have an answer.

A picture of a dense green jungle popped into my mind when Jay said that. "Remember when Atlanta and I went to Pan's home in the Jungle to get him to help us grow the tree back to strength, that's where he might be." I said, rather happy I remembered that.

"I can easily get you guys there." Hermes said hovering a bit over the ground.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said running to Herme's side.

"Lets go!" Jay said following Hermes out of the room.

"Jay, don't forget Pan is going to use the Jungle as his weapon", Hera said as we all filed out of the room.

We all followed Hermes down the many halls and finlly reached the portal, "Jay, I will stay behind and navigate you guys." Odie said as we all walked through the portal into the dark, dense jungle that smelled rather musty.

"This would be alot easier if Atlanta had her PMR", Neil said trying to avoid the little puddles of morning dew.

"Guys, I hate saying this but it would be easier if we split up. Archie and Herry, then Theresa, Neil and I. Keep your PMRs on at all times!" Jay said commanding us. I didn't care, I just wanted to find Atlanta.

**A-A**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first thing I felt was the massive pounding in my head. If I could have anything in the world right now, it would be Archie. I want to be in his arms, and feel his love again.

I looked down and realized I was wrapped up in vines, hanging in mid air. I started wiggling hopeing the vines would loosen, but was sadly insuccessful. I looked at my surroundings and realized where I was, Pan's home in the jungle. I have only came here once and already know how big it is, filled with nothing but dense green trees and vines. Even I had trouble tracking down Pan in this, if the others know I am here than imagine the trouble they are going to have tracking.

"Pan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was furious and ready to rip his head off. I waited a couple minutes before I see Pan coming along slowly. "Let me down!".

"So you can come and give me a kiss?" Pan said snickering.

"No, so I can rip your head off jerk!"

"Please Atlanta, I know you want me." he said enjoying every moment. I started moving as best as I could trying to loosen the vines, but it still wasn't working.

"I will let you down if you kiss me." Pan said while giving me a grin that I wanted to smack right off his face.

I quietly mutter fine, and I feel the vines slowly lower me down to the ground. My feet touch the soft moss and I feel a sweat drip run down my face as I plan what to do in my head .

Pan slowly starts walking towards me, the first thing I think of and do is punching him in the head. His slowly looks at me and I watch as blood starts dropping from his nose.

Thinking I shouldn't have done that, I start running and nobody can catch up with me, only Archie barely can.

I look back and see Pan giving me a death glare with his fists clenching and veins popping. My heart is racing as I see Pan starting to run after me, I want to throw up but I can't stop to do that.

The vines keep trying to grab me, but luckily I can run fast enough so they don't take a good hold on my arms. My mind is racing and I start feeling tears running down my face, I wish this was over!

I hear Pan howling behind me, and thats when every vine that was close to me started wrapping around me and eventually my arms and legs were wrapped and I was streched out like a star.

Pan started approaching me looking more furious then I have ever seen. I didn't even try moving because I knew it was useless, I was trapped.

"You really pissed me off!" Pan says while taking a swing and hitting me directly in the side of the face. I feel the swelling immediatly and the pain comes after that, I feel tears running down my face.

Pan brings his foot up and kicks me right in my rib cage, and I definatly heard some cracking, but after I felt an unmaginable pain. He kept doing the same thing over and over again, just punching and kicking me wherever it would hurt most. What made it worse was that he has hoofs that are as hard as rock. At this rate I was surprised I wasn't dead but I just wanted to die.

After a good 20 minutes I was sobbing my eyes out and surprised I haven't blacked out.

"Well that should be good... for now." Pan said while walking away. "I will be back later, and your attitude better be cleaned up!"

Everytime I made a tiny bit of movement, every piece of my body ached in pain. My ribs were cracked and maybe a couple broken, my one eye was swollen and I couldn't see out of it, my stomach was probably all bruised.

I can't stay here forever, how can I get loose, even though I know how painful it is going to be to walk or do anything. I tried yelling but barely a word came out, I am practically screwed not to mention that I am hungry and thirsty.

I feel, out of nowhere, raindrops hitting me on the forehead as I see a light rainfall coming down. I suddenly feel the vines loosening around my arms and legs, with my strength, which there isn't much at the moment, I wriggle my arms and legs out of the vines ignoring the pain that is screaming on inside me.

I fall foreward and scream on the inside as my stomach and especially ribs hurt in a sickly pain that would make someone cringe. I use the closest tree to help me up, how I was going to find help? Who knows.

I slowly limp around passing green trees, trees, and more trees. I could easily track my way around her but I would have to get in the trees and we all know that wasn't going to happen. I finally wandered into a little soft patch of moss that had a tree concealing the spot well enough. I lowered myself carefully into the spot and slowly drifted into a sleep...

**At-Neil**

"Jay?" I shouted as I became lost a couple minutes ago

"Theresa?" I shouted again, this was all bad for my vocal cords and not to mention that it started to rain a little, which means messed up hair!

I walked passed a huge tree that must have been very old, as I walk by it though I notice a black and white shoe that was sticking out of a little den type thing. I start taking little steps not sure what to find, and on a big pile of moss is Atlanta.

Her one eye was swollen and puffy, the way she held her stomach suggested something was wrong with her rib cage. She had purple bruising around her wrists and ankles as if something was tightly wrapped around them. Altogether she looked horrible, I wonder if she is dead?

"Atlanta?" I say in a quiet whisper, her head slightly moves which is enough for me.

I flip open my PMR, and call Archie. "Archie, I found your girlfriend." I didn't have to say anything else because he ended the call and is probably using the PMR to find me.

In my meantime I call the others, when I finished that I thought maybe I should wake her up.

I grabbed the closest stick and poked her in the shoulder, all she did was slowly move her head. Wow she is a heavy sleeper.

"Atlanta, wake up, Archie is coming!", I said louder than a whisper. This time her one eye opens, and instantly I can tell she is in pain.

Maybe I shouldn't have waken her?

I turn around and see Archie running full speed to us, and Herry somewhat behind him.

"Atlanta!" Archie shouts as he sees her in the state she was in. Archie runs to her side and doesn't know if it is safe to touch her, or anything. "I am never going to leave you alone again!" Archie said almost in tears.

"It's okay Archie" Atlanta said in a very quiet voice, she even tried to smile which didn't turn out well.

Herry and I stood back a little bit leaving the two young ones alone.

"Well ain't this sweet" said an all to familier voice, Cronus, standing behind him was Agnon.

I instantly ran behind the closest tree and watched as Herry and Agnon wrestled, and as it looks like, Herry was winning.

I was never into fighting so I usually just watched and hoped we would win the battle.

Cronus started to approach Atlanta and Archie, Archie stood up and before he could do anything Cronus hit Archie out of the way.

Archie went flying and almost hit me, but I got lucky and dodged him. "Archie, wake up! Cronus is taking Atlanta!" I shouted in Archie's ear. He slowly opened his eyes and watched as Cronus opened up a black portal and he was dragging Atlanta behind him.

Archie jumped up and did the only thing he could do, jump in the portal with them...

**A/N**

**What is going to happen next? Who knows!**

**Just saying, on Monday, I won't be updating every day again because thats when Semester 2 starts :( I just had this week off and I was planning on doing this anyway! So hoped ya enjoyed Chapter 3! I always like reading reviews btw ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Class of the Titans or any of the characters, sadly :(**

**Chapter starting with Archie's Point of View**

**Warning- Not going to be long chapter at all, cliffhanger at the end! MUHAHA :)**

I stood up as soon as I seen Cronus laying a hand on Atlanta, I bolted after him as he started dragging her through the black portal. I took a huge jump, somersaulting into the portal before it closed, leaving Herry and Neil behind.

I landed on my stomach on a cold stone surface, as I opened my eyes I realized we were in an area with alot of massive rocks, where it is, I don't know.

Ahead of me I see Atlanta being chained up onto one of the pointed rocks, her swelling was starting to go down, but you could tell right now how mad she was.

I stood up and and pulled out my Adamantine Whip ready to use it when needed. "Leave her alone Cronus!" I yelled becoming furious like Atlanta.

"Ha ha ha, how come I knew you would be here Archie?" Cronus asked me turning around. "Your girlfriend is looking a little ruggid isn't she? I would ditch her if I were you!"

"Never." I said telling the truth.

"Well lets make you comfortable, since you dropped in." Cronus said lifting up his hand producing another set of chains.

Before I even lifted my hand to strike, I was knocked backwards hitting a huge slab of rock. When I opened my eyes a minute later, because I got knocked out, I was already chained up.

I looked on the ground and noticed I had dropped my whip, I gritted my teeth thinking I should have had a better hold.

As I looked up at Cronus, I noticed he wasn't standing by himself. The dirty scoundrel Pan was having an intense talk with Cronus. They kept talking far from me, I was thinking Atlanta could hear them because she had the worst facial expression like something bad was going to happen.

"Well Archie, someone else wants to kill you, and I think it is only fair." Cronus said moving to the side as Pan started approaching me with a knife.

"NO!" Atlanta screamed, I tried getting free from the chains, but it wasn't working...

**A/N**

**Yeah so I wanted to update a short one now so you will be excited for when I update next weekend, sorry but Semester 2 is starting and it does include Math, so sorry 'bout the and have a good week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Class of the Titans, or any of there amazing characters.**

**Atlanta Point of View for starter!**

Heart racing, head pounding, palms sweating. Not one idea was coming to my head as Pan was approaching Archie. There was no way the chains were going to come off, there was no way anybody would find us, and there was no way Pan was going to stop. I was screwed, but Archie was the most screwed one here and I couldn't do a thing about it, I was helpless.

My eyes went up as Cronus approached me with a devious smile lighting up his face.

"I want to make this more interesting." Cronus said while waving his hand. At the moment, the chains that plastered my body to the stone slipped off making breathing easier, but what surprised me was I felt my bones in my chest moving and the swelling all over my body go away like nothing happened. Cronus healed me! Why? He hates me and Archie, why would he want me to save Archie?

I forgot about that as I heard Pan laughing devilishly while raising his forearm to strike, as I saw Archie's face get ready to take whatever happened next. I sprinted off, racing to save Archie, the one I love.

As Pan raised the rest of his arm, I instantly grabbed it before it went streaking down on Archie. I started twisting his arm waiting for him to drop the knife, as he did, he used his other arm to try punching me. Before he hit me, I swung him around throwing him to the ground, making it shake.

"Atlanta be careful!" Archie shouted when I was right beside him. I walked up to Pan lying on the ground, I set my foot on his chest holding him down. I gritted my teeth, I feel in love with this guy then the next thing I know, I hate his guts.

"It's over Pan, leave me alone." I said truly making my point.

I feel a hand push me over, sliding me over to Archie's feet. I look up and see Cronus pulling Pan up by his dreadlocks, then the black portal opens and Pan is thrown in. As Cronus follows he turns and looks me in the eyes and says "You owe me Atlanta.", then walks through the portal and it closes.

My mind is confused then I remember that Archie is chained up above me, I scramble up to my feet and the first thing I do is wrap my arms around Archie, feeling his soft sweater and scent that now had a little body odor in it.

"You came for me." I said letting go and now trying to get the chains off.

"Of course I did Lanta, you now I would." Archie replyed as his one arm was loose. I gave Archie a half smile as his other arm came loose, it only took another minute for all the chains to come off. As Archie landed on the ground, it was an instant hug that was never going to end.

I looked him in the eyes and was about to emerge into a kiss with him but we interrupted by a loud fluttering noise, as we looked up I let out a sigh of relief as we see all of our friends including Hermes, flying towards us on Griffins.

"They always come at the wrong time" Archie said grinning. I rolled my eyes and watched as our friends landed on the stone platform.

The first person I ran towards was to Theresa, she usually was the one I talked to when I needed to talk to someone. Yes, I tell everything to Archie but sometimes you need to talk to a girl! Right now though I didn't want to talk, I wanted a hug from her, because she gave the second best hugs.

"Atlanta, your fine! The way Herry and Niel were talking, I thought you would have been practically dead!" Theresa says pulling away from me.

"Well there is a long story I should tell"...

**A/N**

**Yes it is short but I am having a very busy life, but hey, at least I updated! And you know Archie doesn't die, or does he? Muhaha!**

**Read and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Class of the Titans or any of the characters! Sadly :'(**

"And that is all that happened ." Atlanta said as she retold the story of Pan and Cronus.

"Errrr!" Jay said promptely leaving Hera's office. Everybody watched as he stomped off tightening his fists.

"Whats with Jay?" Herry asked dumbstuck.

"I don't know, but I will go talk to him", Theresa said walking out to find Jay.

Theresa half walked half ran towards Jay who looks to be heading outside.

"Jay wait!", Theresa said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Whats the matter?"

"Think Theresa, Cronus healed Atlanta, set her free, then pushed her away. I know he is up to something, and.." Jay stopped and looked down.

Theresa grabbed Jay's hand and Jay looked up staring into her amazing eyes.

"And I don't want him to hurt anyone especially you." Jay finally said.

"Jay, we will stop him and he won't hurt anyone else", Theresa said getting closer.

"I hope so" Jays says as leaning in for a kiss.

When there lips meet, fireworks happened, it was just them and nobody else. It felt like there first kiss ever.

~Meanwhile~

"Ohh Hera, I forgot, Cronus also said you owe me one" Atlanta said remembering the odd words .

At that moment Hera's eyes widened as big as they could.

"What's the matter?" Archie said wondering what Hera possibly could be thinking.

"Atlanta, do you know what that means?" Hera said slowly standing up.

"I owe him a coffee?" Atlanta said using her humor.

"Cronus now has the power to summin you when he wants a favor from you, and he can control you to do anything." Hera said being the most serious anyone has seen her.

No one said a word, not even Neil who even put him mirror down.

"Why did it get all quite?" Jay said walking in with Theresa who was currently blushing as red as her hair.

"Ohh gosh, I need some air." Atlanta says running out of the room.

"Lanta!" Archie says running after her.

"What happened?" Theresa says as Atlanta and Archie go running by.

"Atlanta owes Cronus a favor, meaning he can control her when he wants her too, to do anything." Odie says rencounting the past 30 seconds events.

"Ohhh no!" Theresa says wanting to follow them.

"Leave them, they need privacy." Jays says holding Theresa's hand.

"Atlanta, wait." Archie says as he follows Atlanta outside.

"Archie, I'm scared. What if he makes me hurt you guys? I can't do that!" Atlanta says frantically.

"Calm down, it is going to be okay." Archie says pulling into his chest.

Atlanta held him and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. She felt hot tears start to stream down her face, but they just soaked up into Archie's sweater.

"Archie, I don't want to lose you." Atlanta says squeezing Archie tighter and tighter.

Archie lifted up Atlanta's chin and quietly whispered," You won't". The two intertwined into a kiss that made little kids want to say "Aww".

"I love you Atlanta" Archie said letting go.

"I love you too Arch" Atlanta says taking his hand while smiling hopeing for the best in the future.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait but I am unbelievably busy. And yes it is kinda short but hey! Least I updated!**

**Reviews are welcomed but please be nice with them! Not that I have got a bad one, but I don't ever want one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Class of the Titans, people should know this because I say it every chapter.**

Days, weeks, and a month have gone by and nothing out of the odd has happened, yet. Everybody hoped it would stay that way, not wanting anyone to get hurt Atlanta usually locked herself up in her bedroom and blocked herself out from the outer world. Theresa usually would come a couple times everyday to see her, not including school, and Archie was pretty much always there talking to her and making her feel better. He would skip school with her if she wasn't feeling up to going and he would always bring her up food.

The gods were getting worried aswell, knowing that Cronus at any moment could take control of Atlanta and make her hurt others, or herself. Athena kept a closer eye on her when she would be at the brownstone, and the Zues would during school. At school Atlanta would act like nothing was wrong, she would talk to her friends, usually go to every class and so on.

Everyday after school Odie would take some time to track down Cronus, but he was always unsuccessful, it was like Cronus has dissappeared. Jay was frantic and a mess, if it wasn't for Theresa, he wouldn't have any hair left! Jay would sit in his room, making plans or figuring out what Cronus could do, and how he could prevent it. Theresa would mostly be by his side everynight and made sure that he would eat, he was almost as bad as Atlanta. Plus things have been getting better for Jay and Theresa, they have been locked up in one of their's rooms everynight for the month.

Herry was concerned for everyone, for Atlanta's safety, Jay's sane, and the hope that everything was all well. Herry has even been lifting more weights everynight getting ready for the big fight that he knew was going to come soon enough.

Neil on the other hand has been gone most of the time, at the school talking to Aphrodite about everything that is happening, letting out his emotions. Surprisinly Neil even has been trying to find a useful weapon that he could use to hurt but not himself, no one knew this but it was true! No one could know that sensitive Neil was trying to find a weapon, what would everybody think?

~~~~A Dull Monday Morning~~~~

Atlanta woke up and instantly closed her eyes again as the light flooded through her window, today she was feeling rather depressed, again. As forced herself up she ended up finding Archie sleeping on her floor again with his pillow and a little blanket. She has woken up to him sleeping on her floor every morning since the gods told her what could and most likely was going to happen by Cronus controlling her, taking out the others and herself. The thought made her want to throw up, she was tired of this, she was just wanting her life to end. That way, Cronus couldn't control her to hurt the others.

"Wake up Archie" Atlanta said throwing a pillow at his head. Archie grumbled about how school sucked but then saw the depressed look on Atlanta's face. He instantly sat up on the bed beside her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Archie said worrying for the girl he loved and never wanted to leave.

"I had the dream again." Atlanta said looking down at her socked feet remembering every part that happened in her dream that she has dreamed for the last couple weeks.

~~Dream Flashback~~

_"Archie where are you?" Atlanta says running through a forest holding a knife that had blood dripping down from an unknown thing or person. Her friends? Archie? She shook her head thinking that it couldn't be her friends, they were all probably at the Brownstone wondering where she was._

_Atlanta looked ahead and saw a dark figure walking towards her, "Archie!" she shouted knowing it was Archie. As she neared closer, she was right it was Archie, with his purple hair standing up and his blue eyes shimmering like the still waters he was afraid of his whole life._

_She embraced him in a hug not intending to let go, till she felt the figure of Archie moving, getting taller and a bit wider. She let go of who she thought was Archie, and looked up as the person she loved to the dark, evil Cronus, the man she despised._

_"How does it feel to be alone? No one around, not even poor little Archie, who's blood that might be!" Cronus said pointing to the bloodied knife that Atlanta was holding. "Is that his blood on you?" Cronus finished. Atlanta looked down and true to his word, there was blood stains on her shirt, pants, and worse, her hands._

_She feels hot tears running down her face, leaving a trail from where there was dirt._

_"NO! I didn't hurt no one, and I never will!" Atlanta screamed dropping the knife that was burning her hand to let go._

_"Ohh, but you owed me one" Cronus said as he slowly dissapperead into the dark forest._

~~Dream Flashback Over~~

"Atlanta, you know your mind is playing tricks on you. You can't let them get to you." Archie says looking Atlanta in the eyes trying to make his point.

"But it seems so real, and I don't know if your dead or alive!" Atlanta says not crying this time as she has cried in the past saying that same thing each time.

"It is alright, Cronus probably has forgotten all about this! He has better things to do, like plotting how to end the world." Archie says giving Atlanta the smile she can't resist laughing too.

"Wow, that makes me feel so better!" Atlanta says sarcastically, while thinking how much she loves that smile. "Now get out, I have to get ready for school!" Atlanta says shoving Archie out of her room.

Archie let out a little laugh as the door was slammed behind him, he started down the stairs towards his room, just as Jay was leaving his.

"How is she doing today?" Jay says looking curiously at Archie.

"I think she will be okay, she had the dream again but I made her laugh at least!" Archie says shrugging his shoulders. Truth is, everyone knew about her dream, Atlanta didn't know that, she only knew that Archie knew.

"Hmm okay, did you sleep in her room _again!_" Jay says making his point on the word again.

"You know I have been for the last month, I don't want anything to happen to her!" Archie says thinking about Atlanta's very quiet snoring and the way she wriggles her nose in her sleep. Even though that sounded creepy, it was just that Archie usually sat up till she fell asleep to go to asleep himself, and those are just some things he noticed!

"Yeah okay, you just like watching her sleep!" Jay said sarcastically laughing at his own comment.

"Yeah and you Theresa just talk! Yeah right, you guys are the loudest kissers!" Archie says while laughing as Jay's cheeks started to turn red.

"W-hhha-aatt? Yeah, please don't tell anybody!" Jay says trying not to stutter.

"Yeah I promise buddy." Archie says walking into his own room to get ready for school.

The morning carried on and soon enough Atlanta was in her history class, and only Odie was in that one. They usually talked but today she just kept to herself, till her eyesight started going blurry and her head pounding. Atlanta stumbled up and walked over to ask to use the washroom, as the teacher said yes she reluctantly walked out of the classroom towards the girls washroom.

Her stomach started hurting and so did everything else as she half walked, half ran towards the washroom.

Halfway there her pain stopped and instead she felt total anger, no pain, just the need to hurt something or someone.

She felt a light tape on her shoulder and as she turned around gritting her teeth at the disturbance, she sees Andrew ( a guy her age in her class).

"Hey Atlanta, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Andrew says clearly not knowing about her and Archie.

Atlanta totally ignored him and felt the need to hurt him, make him feel the pain that she has been feeling for the last while.

As he stood looking at her hopefully, she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air with one arm ready to throw him anywhere.

Luckily Herry who was in Science, was walking down the hallways towards the men's washroom in time to see Andrew lifted up in the air by Atlanta who's eyes were pure black and ready to hurt. When did Atlanta get that strong?

As Atlanta threw him, little did she know that she threw Andrew right at Herry who caught him with surprise.

"Quick, run." Herry said to a dumbstruck Andrew that easily jumped out of Herry's arms and ran away not taking the chance to look back.

"Atlanta you okay?" Herry said cautiously walking towards her.

Atlanta stood her ground with her hands clutched in fists and a grin on her face as her black eyes shone in the sunlight.

Herry finally was standing in front of her and before he could say a single word, she punched him right in the side of the face, flying him down the hallway and hitting the ground with a thud.

Atlanta started towards Herry ready to finish him before, but suddenly her anger disappered and she felt lightheaded as she passed out on the hallway floor...

**A/N**

**I am pretty sure that is my best writing yet!**

**But review anyway because I want to see what everyone else thinks! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything of Class of the Titans**

Herry finally sat up after however long he was out for, his head was pounding and felt a lump already forming. Finally his memorys came flooding back into his mind starting with Atlanta.

Herry's head shot up and saw Atlanta passed out draped across the tile floor, Herry instantly forgot about his headache and ran over to hear and checked a heartbeat, there was one but faint. He picked her up and quickly bolted to Hera's office making sure to not hurt the fragile body of his friend.

He finally came across the office and bolted in making Hera gasp.

"Hera, I think it is happening!"

~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~~~

"Wait so go over this again." Jay said starting to get frustrated as all 6 teenagers stood.

"I went to use the washroom and as I walked in the hall, Atlanta was holding Andrew in the air with one fist, she threw him at me, I told him to run. Then she came at me and punched me out! The scary thing was her eyes were pure black." Herry said still bewildered by the past occurence.

"Do you think Cronus is planning now?" Theresa asked Hera.

"I am not sure Theresa but there is a chance of that." Hera said with her face in her one palm of her hand.

"She is asleep now, she should be fine." Chiron said walking through the pale white doors leading to everyone.

"Can we see her?" Archie said hopeful since he hasn't been allowed to see her yet.

"When she wakes you may." Chiron said then started walking away again, "I will tell you when she is awake."

As Chiron's tail dissapeared through the door Archie spoke up again, "I just want to see her!".

"It is okay Archie, for now you can look at me!" Neil spoke up and everyone sighed at his remark.

"We have to be serious! How can we stop Cronus?" Jay said exasperated.

"Maybe I can get into her head right now as she sleeps?" Theresa offered nicely.

"Great idea Theresa! Go do that and tell Chiron, that I give permission." Hera said waving towards the doors.

Theresa nodded her head and walked off to Chiron's office where Atlanta lay sound asleep.

As Theresa told Chiron what she was going to do, she kneeled in front of Atlanta bracing herself for whatever her mind was holding. She laid her hand across Atlanta's pale forehead, and instantly saw things she didn't want to see.

There was Atlanta, standing next to Cronus and they were in what looked to be the forest on the outskirts of town. It was dark like midnight and the moon was full in the sky, and Atlanta, she was crying, Cronus telling her things. Theresa couldn't hear though, wait Cronus knows that I am here!

Theresa instantly lifted her hand and disconnected right as Cronus looked her in the eyes knowing that Theresa was there seeing it.

"Hhhee_llpp" Atlanta mumbled in her sleep. Theresa quickly stood up and bolted towards Chiron, "Chiron! We have to wake her, Cronus is approaching her in her sleep!"

"Ohh no, quick go get the others!" Chiron said then ran over to Atlanta to wake her.

Theresa sprinted as fast as she could towards the others who waited patiently in the other room. As she approached she said, "Guys, this isn't good! Come on!".

Everyone hurried towards the office and as they approached Atlanta bolted up and immediatly burst into a river of tears.

Archie ran to her side to comfort her as she held him not planning on letting go and embracing him in a hug.

"Atlanta what happened?" Jay asked while the others awaited her answer to why the emergency.

"He was there, in my dreams! He told me things, he even hurt me! It felt so real and I feel as if it was real, and the things he told me I was going to do! It is horrible!" Atlanta cried leaving her friends astounded at what happened.

"It is real sadly. I didn't hear what he was saying but it is real all right, he even looked at me before I disconnected." Theresa said then stepping closer to Jay as he put his arm around her.

"I think I know when it is going to happen too..." Atlanta said looking down and wiping the tears off her pale face.

"When?" Archie said letting go and taking her hands and looking her in the eyes.

"The next full moon... I think and in a forest or somthing! That is were Cronus and I were standing!" Atlanta said looking around at everyone.

"That is in 2 nights." Hera said looking down trying to hide her fear.

"What are we going to do?" Atlanta said while her voice squeaked quietly.

"The best bet is to wait and prepare for ourselves. We don't know what is going to happen or what Cronus is going to do..." Jay said sadly looking down and holding on to Theresa.

Atlanta slowly slouched and started choking back the tears as she once again embraced Archie.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating fast, deadly busy!**


End file.
